


Will is a Good Boy

by supremegreendragon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Captivity, Daddy Hannibal, Diapers, Fake Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Rape is in a nightmare though, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whump Will, Yandere, forced age play, mentions of cannibalism, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: Hannibal likes Will, so he takes him. Will is going to be his precious boy. One-shot
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 319





	Will is a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say, I really appreciate you guys. Thank you so much for reading and enjoying my work. I'm sorry to say that this is a one-shot and I do not intend to continue it. I'm really sorry but please don't ask me to continue it. I understand you enjoy my work and for that I am truly grateful. There's just nothing I really want to add to this. I'm sorry.

Hannibal seldom bragged of his achievements, but he even could admit he had put on a beautiful performance. The funeral had been lovely – there were many a shed tear at the service. For someone who claimed to be a loner, Will had obviously touched a lot of hearts. The place had been packed with people paying their respects.

Dr. Lector himself provided a speech in Will’s honor. He choked up and cried, just like it was expected of him. Unbeknownst to the others, this was simply a play. And Hannibal’s part was the mourning friend, as well as the doctor who couldn’t see how suicidal his patient was until it had been too late.

Hannibal entered his home, humming to himself a classical tune. He had been gone a good sixteen hours. His boy was surely starving.

He made his way into the kitchen, debating what to feed him. Of course, there was one thing that immediately sprang to mind, but now that Will knew, he would be reluctant to eat it. And their first night together shouldn’t end in bickering. Besides, Hannibal wasn’t keen on using the funnel just yet.

He boiled some eggs, cutting them delicately until they were perfect little shapes. He placed them on top of whole wheat bread, slathered his own homemade honey mustard on, and added a good helping of veggies. Once the sandwich was complete, he placed some chips on the plate. This would be enough for now. If Will was a good boy and ate everything, Hannibal would serve him some of his strawberry shortcake as well.

Hannibal carried the plate on one hand, while the other pulled the rug away. He placed his hand on the wooden floor and pulled, revealing a handle that had previously been camouflaged to fit the rest of the house. It opened up to expose an underground hallway not nearly as lavished as the one upstairs. He entered a room at the end of the hallway and Hannibal smiled when he saw his boy right where he had left him. The shackles clanked as Will tried to adjust himself. It would prove to be difficult, since each one of his limbs were chained to the bed, allowing just enough movement for him to move his arms around. He still hadn’t made use his diapers. Hannibal could tell before he even came inside. His sense of smell was unrivaled.

“Good evening, Will.”

The man refused to make eye contact. Instead Will chose to stare at the wall like it was the most interesting thing on earth. Will knew that Hannibal had food and Hannibal knew that Will was famished. But Will fought his primal need to eat. Perhaps this was the only way Will felt in control, thought Hannibal.

Hannibal sat down on the edge of the bed. He placed the food on Will’s stomach, causing Will to flinch. Hannibal guessed that the extra weight added pressure to Will’s already sensitive bladder. He resisted the urge to push his hand down. Will was being so good and quiet right now. Provoking him would just make him scream again. Not that anyone would hear, of course. But still, Hannibal preferred Will to be amicable like this.

“I’m not eating that.”

“You will find this dish to be far different from my usual cuisine. No meat this time. I’m sure it will be a while before you decide that the vegetarian lifestyle isn’t for you.”

Will opened the sandwich up, using his finger to inspect the contents thoroughly. Hannibal resisted a sigh. He wished his baby boy would at least trust him on his word, if he wouldn’t trust him on his actions. It hurt the psychopath, more than he cared to admit, to see his love so wary of him.

Satisfied, Will took a bite. Hannibal watched him eat in silence, wanting to throw his whole body on top of Will, pinning him down with his weight, and kiss him. That, or eat him. Just gobble him up, flesh by glorious flesh. Munch on every muscle, drink every drop of blood, until nothing was left. Make Will a part of him forever.

But eating Will would mean there’d be no Will left. And Hannibal just couldn’t have that, now could he?

It was just as well. The idea of kissing Will was far more intriguing anyway.

The meal stood no chance against Will’s hunger. He awkwardly held onto the empty plate until Hannibal took it and placed it on the desk nearby. Will didn’t thank him once, but Hannibal chose to ignore his rudeness.

“Your death affected a lot of people, Will. It’s a shame you weren’t there. I swear Jack was about to sob on the floor.”

Will frowned, “What do you get out of lying to them?”

“They stop looking for you. Because they think they know where you are.”

“Dead and in the ground,” Will grimaced, “That would be better than here.”

“Is it really so bad, love? I like to think I’d make a good caretaker. I’ll keep you well fed and clean. I’ll bring you a television to watch if you get bored. I’ll keep you company every night. Perhaps even one day, you’ll refer to me as daddy.”

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Will glared.

“I have a special affinity towards age play. Surely you were aware? I did alter your sleepwear, after all.”

“I thought….that was just to keep me on this bed.”

“I wouldn’t keep you immobile forever. You should know that. Once I trust you enough, you’ll start to earn freedoms. Exercising your muscles is not off the table, but you must learn your place.”

“Which is?”

“To be mine.”

Will winced as if he caught a sudden headache, “You want me as what? A friend? A son? A lover? Or a meal?”

“All the above, save for the last part.”

“I can’t trust you on that.”

Hannibal felt genuinely hurt, “You’d really think I’d kill you, Will?”

Will gave him a look that said ‘Do you even have to ask?’ Hannibal scooted up closer, trailing his hand across Will’s chin softly. Will’s lips looked so moist, and Hannibal was very very thirsty. Stealing a kiss would be like swimming in an oasis after spending all day in the sand.

The captive stayed quiet. Perhaps he was afraid of what Hannibal might do if Will pressed the issue any further. Hannibal decided to change the subject. He placed a palm on Will’s stomach, threatening to push. Will tensed up as fear reached his beautiful baby eyes.

“Holding it in isn’t good for you,” Hannibal said simply.

“Fuck you.”

“You’ll have to use them eventually. I’m sure you’d rather it be on your own terms, then from an accident.”

Will closed his eyes tightly, nearly grinding his teeth, “Please….stop.”

So he really did have to go then. Hannibal knew the man couldn’t last much longer. Perhaps he should go ahead and push, just to ease Will’s discomfort. He could have Will cleaned and dry in no time. It was bound to happen. It might be better they got through this sooner than later.

On the other hand, if Hannibal were to force it, Will would be even angrier with him. Will had behaved so well this evening. He ate without fuss and even exchanged a few words with him. Hannibal would hate to see any amount of good nature thrown his way go sour. Will might be even less cooperative than before.

And besides, Hannibal wanted Will to use them by himself. It would be the ultimate symbol of his dependency. Will would learn that in the end, he would need Hannibal after all.

Hannibal withdrew his hand, causing Will to breathe in a sigh of relief.

“Very well. Would you care for something to drink?”

Will shook his head. Hannibal frowned at this sudden silence.

“Would you like me to leave you alone, Will?”

Will nodded. Hannibal refrained from letting out a groan. All in due time, he told himself. He would get Will to see the light all in due time.

Hannibal forced himself to walk out of the room, even though every inch of him yearn to take Will right then and there.

The cake would have to come later. After Will learned his lesson.

* * *

Will woke up in a dry sweat. He just had a dream about a humanoid monster that looked like a galloon of ink had dried on its skin. It also had large antlers from a stag. The monster had stood just on the edge of the bed while Will could only watch in horror. He found out that he was not only bound, but also naked as the day he was born.

Soon, the monster was thrusting deep inside Will, causing his to howl in pain. The worse part was that the longer it raped him, the more Will started to enjoy it. Will had just been about to orgasm when he woke up.

He felt wetness on his bottom. His first thought was that the nightmare-turned-wet dream had caused him to cum. It didn’t take him long to realize what it really was.

He had pissed his pants while he was asleep.

Will wanted nothing more than to die right there. This hadn’t happened since he was five years old and still wetting the bed. He felt like little more than a child right now. Something helpless, that needed assistance on the simplest tasks.

His cheeks burned hotly. He glanced up, his breath catching in his throat when he saw Hannibal looking at him. How long had he been there?

Will had the frightening urge to cry because he was so humiliated. Hannibal approached him slowly, his eyes examining him thoroughly. The silence stretched on forever, before Hannibal finally had the decency to speak.

“Allow me.”

“Stay away.”

“Will, don’t make this difficult,” the way Hannibal was chiding him, like he was a child, just pissed Will off more, “You’ll get a rash if you don’t let me.”

“Just…fuck off! Go away!” the chains screamed as Will struggled harder than ever before. Hannibal had to hold him down with both hands.

Hannibal whispered urgently, “Will, you’re having a meltdown. Settle down or I’ll have to sedate you.”

“I SAID STAY THE HELL AWAY. YOU MONSTER!”

His words triggered Hannibal’s eyes to narrowing. The cannibal wrung his hands around Will’s throat, effectively cutting off his air. Will’s struggling grew weaker with every second he was denied oxygen. As he faded into darkness, he imagined Hannibal as the monster.

* * *

Hannibal sighed. There wouldn’t be any cake for Will now. He had fought him, which greatly upset Hannibal. It was strange, Hannibal mused, because he was normally in complete control of his emotions. But something about Will changed everything Hannibal knew about himself. How he thought, how he acted, how he felt….Will was the catalyst to Hannibal’s destruction.

And Hannibal loved him for it.

He made quick work of Will’s diaper. Once he was changed, Hannibal lied down next to him. Will was still out cold, so Hannibal was going to enjoy this serenity while it lasted. He licked his lips, staring up into Will’s face. His angelic facial hair was due for a grooming, which Hannibal would have to do for him. No doubt that would ignite Will’s wrath once again. Hannibal decided he would put that on the back burner for now. They got through the diaper. They would have to focus on one thing at a time.

He brushed some hair out of Will’s eyes.

“My boy.”

Will said nothing, of course. Hannibal smirked. The silence was far better than Will’s biting words. And one day, Hannibal knew he could convince Will to behave himself. To love him as Hannibal loved Will. That was what he wanted most of all. One day, Will would be his obedient little boy. His little cherub who sought to please Hannibal every second that they were together.

Will would wake up smiling next to Hannibal, asking Hannibal how well he slept. Hannibal would give him a good morning kiss, then they’d make love on the bed, before Hannibal would go fetch his meal. Will would spend the day waiting for Hannibal’s return from work, he would greet him at the door with a warm smile, and he would kiss him.

Maybe Will would even help Hannibal fetch something good to eat. But that was far down the line.

Will startled himself awake, his eyes snapping open. They filled with horror as soon as they saw how close Hannibal was. Hannibal frowned, bracing himself for another adult tantrum.

“Good morning, Will.”

Will understood what Hannibal had done while he was asleep. He was aware that he had on a clean diaper. Hannibal watched as the cogs inside Will’s glorious mind turned. Maybe he was even in one of those empathic trances to get the full details of what Hannibal had done.

Or maybe not. Will seemed to have difficulty empathizing with Hannibal. That was unfortunate, to say the least. Hannibal wished Will knew all of him. He knew Will was the only one in the world with the capacity to come close. He had potential to empathize with Hannibal. All he needed was a little push in the right direction.

Will said nothing. Hannibal took a chance to stroke his face. He half expected Will to chomp down on the offending finger, but he didn’t. Hannibal counted this as progress.

“So good for me,” he murmured. Will stared off into the distance, defeat in his eyes. This was the start of a long hell for him.


End file.
